Doctor's Appointment
by KawaiiEuphoria
Summary: Shion's feeling sick and decides to go to the doctor's. What will happen within the walls of Doctor Nezumi's office? AU; PWP. ShiNezu; Seme!Shion


A/N: So, uh. Aaaaaaaaaaay. This is a fanfiction dedicated to my friend Courtney. Courtney, you better enjoy the shit out of this story. This is going to be in a AU, and if you don't know what that means, it stands for Alternate Universe. And I know Shion and Nezumi don't have last names, so I just Googled 'Japanese last names', and I found the last names suitable enough for them. OH. And if you don't want to read about Shion topping, DON'T READ. So. Yeah. Enjoy~

.o.

Today was the day that Shion was going to get a check-up at the doctor's. He had been feeling aches all over his body and had been feeling sick to his stomach for the past week. Shion had thrown up on multiple occassions as well, and he knew he was scaring his mother this way. So, simply to know what was going on with his body and to calm his mother's worries, he decided to go to the doctor's. And that's where he was at that moment: in the waiting room of a Health Clinic.

The nice lady at the counter had told him that the doctor would be out to see him in a few minutes to half an hour, so he was asked to patiently wait. So Shion had sat down in the somewhat empty part of the waiting room. He _really _did not want to sit next to the non-stop babbling babies and the coughing elderly. He could just sense the germs and bacteria floating around in the room and he didn't want to become any more sick than he already was.

Shion had already been waiting for around Ten minutes, but he didn't really mind waiting, as long as he was going to find out what the hell was wrong with his body. The teen decided to pull out his phone and send his mother a quick text. He flicked his phone open and went into the 'Text Logs', where a previous conversation with his mother was. He clicked onto that conversation, and typed out:

_'Hi, mom. I'm at the clinic and just waiting for the doctor to come and get me. I got here safe, don't worry lol' _

And he didn't even have to wait a minute to recieve a response. His mother replied with:

_'That's great, honey. Send me another text after you get checked out, ok?' _

Shion just had to smile to himself. His mother was always very protective of him, and he loved that about her.

_'Yeah, mom. I will. Love you.' _

_'I love you 2, dear.' _

After that somewhat short conversation was finished, Shion slid his phone back into his jacket pocket and slouched a bit back in his comfy, probably fake, leather seat he was able to snag. He lolled his head to the side and allowed his eyes to close. The doctor wouldn't be long.. Perhaps he would just take a little... nap...

.o.

Shion was awoken by hearing his name called, and a unfamiliar face curiously gazing down at him. His eyes slowly slid open and he had to blink a few times and stretch a little before he could do anything else. The man in front of him was wearing a white cloak with a pocket on his breast, a few pens inside. He was also carrying a clipboard.

_'Ah! He must be the doctor!' _Shion thought to himself and immediately sat up straight.

The doctor smirked down at him and cocked his eyebrow slightly as Shion stared up at him.

"Shion Amaya?" He spoke.

Shion was suddenly completely rejuvenated and alert. The first thing Shion noticed about the somewhat handsome doctor was his voice, then second was his dark blue hair, pinned up in the back.

"Y-Yes, that's me," Shion answered, standing up from his seat and holding out his hand for the doctor to shake. The doctor's smirk slowly turned into a soft smile and he took Shion's hand and politely shook it.

"Hi, Shion. I'm Doctor Leiko. You're here for the check-up, right?" He spoke as he released Shion's hand. The teen nodded.

"Yes, I am,"

It was the doctor's turn to nod.

"Alright, then. Just follow me," He told Shion, and swiftly turned around and begun walking to the little hallway connected to the waiting room. The teen followed, and they soon reached the doctor's room. The doctor closed the door behind them, and gestured towards the medical bed in the corner of the room.

"Please have a seat right over there, Shion." He spoke and watched as Shion did so. Shion's feet dangled off the edge of the bed, and it sort of made him feel like a kid again.

A light pain shot through his body. Not enough to make him quake with sickness, but just enough to make him grimace slightly. The doctor had apparently seen that.

"Are you alright? I've been told you're here due to body aches and stomach pains, is that right?" The doctor glanced down at his clipboard, then back up at Shion, who nodded. "Okay. So, all I'm going to have you do is go through the usual check-up procedure, then afterwards I will have to cop a feel of your stomach, alright?" The doctor smiled jokingly as he said that last part, but even knowing it was a joke, it still caused Shion to blush.

"A-Alright. Will I be given any medicine?" Shion asked, his eyes on the doctor.

"Well, it depends on the questions I will ask you a little later on, and the stomach examination."

Shion nodded in agreement.

"Okay," He answered. The doctor then nodded and set down his clipboard down on his desk on the other side of the somewhat small room.

"Alright, so for now, I'll just have to take your blood pressure..."

.o.

"See, that wasn't very bad, was it?" The doctor asked Shion after all of the tests he had done on him. Shion chuckled a bit and shook his head.

"No, it wasn't bad at all!" The teen replied, which caused the doctor to chuckle, as well.

"That's the spirit! Now, I'll just have you strip yourself of your shirt and lay down," The doctor motioned lightly towards Shion, then turned towards his computer which was perched on his desk and began to type. Shion did as the doctor told him and decided to keep his shirt underneath his head as he lied down. He began to fidget nervously, that light ache in his stomach had gotten a bit stronger.

"... Doctor..?" Shion questioned nervously.

"Please, Shion. Call me Nezumi," 'Nezumi' said and turned back around to Shion who was laying down shirtless on the bed and began to walk over to him.

"O... Okay.. Nezumi.. What happens if something is _really_ wrong with me?" He asked, in a somewhat trembling voice. Hearing that, Nezumi softly smiled down at Shion.

"I bet you'll be fine, Shion. Nothing bad will happen to you, I promise." Nezumi gently spoke, which caused a very light blush to arrive on Shion's cheeks.

"P-Promise?"

"Promise. Now, I want you to tell me where it usually hurts the most in your stomach." Nezumi told the other. Shion fidgeted a bit and slowly pressed his hand against the area where his stomach was.

"H.. Here, and kind of all around it," Shion told the doctor, who nodded and gently placed his hand beside Shion's on his stomach. Shion quickly removed his hand from hisself and jolted slightly by Nezumi's touch. Nezumi had noticed the jolt and gazed down curiously at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Shion quickly nodded, a bit larger blush blooming on his cheeks.

"Y-Yeah, it's just.. Your hands are a bit cold,"

That caused Nezumi to chuckle.

"Sorry about that, Shion. Just try to bear with it, okay? So you said in your stomach area and around it.." Nezumi murmured the second part to himself, and moved his hand across Shion's skin to right above his stomach and gently put a bit of pressure on it. "Does that hurt?"

Shion flinched and grimaced at that.

"Y-Yes, it does!" The teen replied shakily. Wow, he hadn't expected the lightest of pressures to hurt that much. Nezumi frowned lightly, knowing that Shion was in pain.

"Sorry, sorry.."

As the inspection was happening, Shion was really trying to supress something. It was kind of cold in the room, and Nezumi's cool, soft and gentle hands on his skin weren't helping in the least bit. Could you guess what he was trying to stop from happening? That's right. Shion leant his head back a little more and closed his eyes in concentration. He could _feel _his nipples perking. He didn't want that to happen! He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Nezumi!

But what Shion didn't know, was that Nezumi was taking in Shion's body. His body was like eye candy to Nezumi, especially his perking nipples. Nezumi had to stop himself from running his hands slowly up the other's chest the back down it.

The doctor had already taken a liking to his patient. It was kind of odd since the two had only met a while ago, but Nezumi liked Shion. He liked his attitude and his voice and... his body. Oh good Lord, his body. It was simply perfect. Shion's skin was both a pale white, mixed with a light tan. That colour suited Shion very well.

After a while of gently prodding around Shion's stomach, Nezumi slowly removed his hands from the other's skin and Shion slowly opened his eyes, only to meet Nezumi's gaze.

The two were silent for a few moments.

Shion was silently cursing to himself in the back of his mind.

_'Nipples, stop what you're doing right now! You're embarrassing me in front of Nezumi!' _

"... Well, Shion, it seems nothing serious is wrong with your stomach, just a mild case of food poisoning. You'll be fine. But I will have to prescribe you some medicine for you to get better, and I will give you some of that medicine in a few minutes. Does that sound okay with you?" Nezumi spoke to break the silence and strolled back over to his desk. He leant over the desk and removed a pen from his breast pocket of his coat and began writing down something on a piece of paper attatched to his clipboard.

Shion noticed that the desk was a little short, and Nezumi had to lean down a bit to write. The teen didn't mind the view. He slowly gazed over at the doctor and glanced only a few times at his ass. It was nice, he had to admit, only if he was seeing it through a cloak. He abruptly turned his head away from Nezumi and shook his head, as if trying to rid his mind of the non-polite thoughts.

Good thing he had turned away in time, though, because Nezumi turned back towards him only a few moments later, his clipboard in his arms.

"You're welcome to put your shirt back on, and I will be with you again in a few minutes. I just have to get the medicine and your perscription. Okay?" Nezumi informed Shion, who nodded as he finished speaking. Nezumi gave a soft smile and returned the nod, and exited the room, closing the door gently behind him.

The first thing Shion did was take a deep sigh, yet not too deep because that ache was still in his stomach. He slowly sat up and slipped his shirt back on. The teen slid a hand through his hair and sighed once again. There was something about Nezumi, Shion didn't really know what, but it made the teen attracted to the other.

_'This is ridiculous! I only came here for a check-up, not to be in a damn angst-y romance novel!' _Shion thought to himself, and shook his head. The only good thing that had happened was that he found out why he was so sick, and his nipples had finally calmed down. Finally!

Shion's thoughts were interuppted by Nezumi opening up the door slowly with two cups in either hand, and his clipboard underneath his arm. The doctor smiled as his gaze caught Shion's, and closed the door behind him.

"Sorry if you had to wait long, Shion." Nezumi apologized and strolled over to his desk first to awkwardly set down his clipboard from underneath his arm, the walk over to Shion. The teen shook his head a bit and smiled a bit.

"It's alright, Nezumi. I didn't have to wait long," Shion replied, his gaze not leaving Nezumi's. The doctor chuckled slightly.

"Good, glad to hear that. So, Shion, these," Nezumi stepped closer to Shion and shook the cup on the left a bit. "are the pills that you will be taking every day for a week. After then, you should feel better." Nezumi spoke and handed Shion the two cups, one with the pills and one filled with water. The teen gazed down at the two cups, back up at Nezumi, then back down to the cups.

"Alright.. Thank you, Nezumi." Shion thanked the doctor, quickly popped the two pills that were in the one cup into his mouth, then lifted the cup of water to his lips right after, and swallowed the pills along with the water in the cup. After those cups were empty, Shion handed them back to Nezumi, who took them and tossed them into a nearby rubbish bin.

"Now, please lie back down, Shion. You'll feel a bit sleepy, but that's completely normal. I'll be here the whole time as you rest. I won't let anything bad happen to you," Nezumi softly spoke, and lifted his hand to brush a strand of loose hair behind Shion's ear. Shion didn't really understand why he would feel sleepy after taking the pills, but Nezumi _was _a doctor. The teen did as Nezumi said and lied back down, curling up on his side.

Nezumi was right. He had quickly started to feel drowsy, and soon, he couldn't keep his eyelids from staying up.

Shion was fast asleep in moments.

.o.

_Schluck. Slurp. Mm. Slurp. Mm. Schluck. _

Shion began to come back from unconciousness, and as he was about to roll onto his back, he discovered that he already was. And he was hearing strange noises.. A tingling, hot feeling surrounding his nether regions. This began to concern Shion, and he attempted to open his eyes...

But to no avail. He started to notice that there was an object around his head, blocking his eyesight. A blindfold. Shion had been blindfolded. He could feel his wrists were secured under warm, soft objects on either side of his body. Shion then slowly began to realize..

.. He was being sucked off in Doctor Nezumi's room.

"... Do.. Doctor Nezumi...?" Shion mumbled, the sudden realization of having his _thing_ in someone else's mouth coming to him.. But it felt so good. Shion just had to retrain himself from making any noises. He felt the other person slowly pull off of him, and as the other almost released his length, they gave one last hard suck to the tip, causing Shion to accidentally cry out in surprise and sudden pleasure he had never experienced before.

He heard the other lightly chuckle, and he recognized that laugh. It _was _Nezumi.

"You're awake, Shion.. Do you like this? Has anyone done this to you before..~?" Nezumi pressed soft kisses and licks to the teen's twitching, hot length, causing Shion to shiver.

"I... I.." Shion honestly didn't know what to say. Would _you _know what to do when you awake with a blindfold on and the person you like sucking you off? Nezumi chuckled once again.

"Mm.. Just enjoy.." The doctor murmured before slowly taking Shion's cock into his mouth again. The teen, placing his trust in Nezumi, allowed his head to tilt back and his mouth to open to let small moans escape. Shion lifted his hips every time Nezumi swallowed down more and more of his cock each time, and at one point he had felt the tip of his length rub against the back of the other's throat. To put it simply, it felt.. Amazing.

"Ne.. Nezumi.." The teen accidentally called his name, but the other didn't see anything wrong with it. In fact, Shion assumed he liked it when he called his name because as Shion moaned that, his sucks began to get stronger and faster. "N... Nn!"

Shion didn't know how long Nezumi was doing this before he woke up, but it had been too much for him. The teen jolted and shot his hips up to bury his length deep into Nezumi's mouth, and released there in quick spurts. He felt Nezumi's throat contract a bit and he slid Shion's dick out of his mouth to unsurely swallow the cum that was there. Shion panted harshly, as that had been his first orgasm in a long time and he allowed his hips to fall back down.

Since Shion was blindfolded, he couldn't really tell what was going on, but he heard, through his softening breaths, clothes moving around and objects dropping to the floor. Shion had also realized that his hands were now free and not being bound down by, what must have been, Nezumi's hands. The teen could feel his pants around his ankles and the shirt on his chest, so he was thankful that he wasn't completely naked.

The teen felt Nezumi come back over to him and began to straddle his hips. He felt skin against his own skin.. Is... Nezumi naked? Shion didn't really have much time to dwell on it, since he felt three fingers gently run over his lips.

"... Open your mouth, Shion.." Nezumi's voice was slightly both hoarse and soft. Shion was confused to why he should open his mouth and let the fingers slide in, but Nezumi seemed to know what he was doing, and the teen obeyed. Nezumi's fingers slid into the other's mouth, and began to slowly explore his mouth, thoroughly wetting them for the next step.

The fingers slowly left Shion's mouth and the teen could feel a line of saliva still connecting the fingers and his mouth.

Shion couldn't really tell what began to happen then, but he heard a sharp intake of breath come from Nezumi, then a breathy moan. That moan caused a shiver to run through Shion's body and his cock twitch in anticipation. He wanted to be touched again by the man on top of him, but Nezumi seemed like he was busy with his own thing.. The teen decided to raise his hands and slowly run them up the other's chest until he found Nezumi's nipples. He first rubbed his palms over them, and he heard Nezumi release a surprised but pleased groan. He must have been doing the right thing. Shion's hands curled slightly around the other's nubs and he rubbed circles around the two, running his thumbs over them once and a while.

"S-Shion.." He heard Nezumi groan, then slowly began to move, as if positioning.. himself.. for.. _Is Nezumi planning to ride me?! _And is if Nezumi heard Shion's thoughts, Shion felt Nezumi reach behind him and grab the base of his cock, then felt Nezumi's hot body encase the tip of his length. Shion just had to groan that feeling and fling his hands to the other's hips.

"Ne... Nezumi.. Are.. You okay..?" The teen spoke through grit teeth. Damn, was Nezumi tight.

"Y-Yes... I'm fine.." Nezumi replied, while slowly sliding down. The man on top of Shion stopped about halfway, then gently placed his hands on the teen's chest and began lifting his hips up and back down on Shion's cock. Nezumi began a pace suitable for him for that time, and releasing soft moans and groans. Shion then began to lift his hips up every time Nezumi brought himself down, and soon, soft slapping sounds were heard throughout the room.

"Mm..!" Nezumi whined, and began to quicken his pace. Shion decided to remove one of his hands from the other's hips and begin to pump his neglected length. That caused Nezumi to moan out Shion's name, and Shion began to snap up his hips harder and faster along with Nezumi's pace.

"Please.. Nezumi... Please take off my blindfold.. I want to see you.."

Nezumi's actions slowed, and slowly halted. Shion's length was now completely buried deep in Nezumi's body, and he felt the other lean forwards a bit. The older removed his hands from Shion's chest and went up to the blindfold. The younger teen's eyes were abruptly brought light, and he had to blink a few times before his eyes began focusing. Shion gazed at the body on top of his, as it gleamed with a light layer of sweat and his chest rose and fell quickly.

Their gazes met, and Nezumi gave Shion a soft smile before the teen pulled his hips down a bit, then straight back up, slamming into the one on top. Nezumi's body jolted upwards, and his eyes closed just for that moment. The teen couldn't even blink before he discovered that Nezumi's lips were on his and his hips continued their previous movements.

Shion kissed passionately back and continued his ministrations with pumping Nezumi.

Soon, the two were moaning loud with each tiny little movement the other made. Shion was close.

"Nezu.. mi..! I.. can't..!" The teen groaned, breathing fiercely. Nezumi only quickened his motions, his back arched high and his head bouncing back and forth due to the hard movements.

"Cum inside me, Shion...! Haah..~!" And just as Nezumi finished his sentance, he slammed down hard one last time before jolting and cumming. Feeling Nezumi's inner walls spasm around Shion's cock was too much for him to handle. He did as Nezumi told him to do and released inside of the other, jolting, as well.

The two panted and attempted to catch their breath after that simply hot, breath-taking, wonderful sex. Nezumi groaned and slowly lifted himself off of Shion's softened length. He hopped off of the medical bed and began to dress himself. Shion watched as Nezumi went from naked to fully dressed in only a few moments.

"Please get dressed, Shion. I'll be back in only a few moments," Nezumi softly told Shion, then unlocked the door, which was apparently locked before the two started, and quickly exited, closing the door behind him.

Wait...

Shion had just had sex with Nezumi...

Now he was leaving...?

No, he said he would be back in a few moments.. But still.. You can't just leave someone after such an incredible thing like that.

Reluctantly, Shion hopped off the table as well, and awkwardly shuffled over to Nezumi's desk where a box of tissues were, and cleaned his chest of cum. After tossing the dirty tissue in the trash, he pulled up his boxers and pants and fixed his shirt, so it didn't look so obvious when he left.

As promised, Nezumi came back into the room, not wearing his doctor's cloak anymore, but instead in a black zip-up jacket and a scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. He offered Shion a gentle smile.

"I'm back. Oh, and here," Nezumi removed a bottle of pills from his jacket pocket and stepped closer to Shion and handed them over. Shion took them greatfully and popped them into his jeans pocket.

"Thank you, Nezumi.. So.. What's going to happen now..? Y'know.. With us?" The teen just had to ask. He wanted to know if that was just consensual sex or if it could actually lead to something.. Nezumi stepped a bit closer towards Shion and took his face into his hands, and pressed a soft, loving kiss to the other's lips. Shion kissed back immediately, but unfortunately, the kiss ended too soon.

"Well.. I hope what happened there," he motioned towards the medical bed. "meant something to you. Because it meant something to me. And it's raining outside now, and my carpool guy won't pick up his cell, so maybe you could give me a ride home~?" Nezumi spoke with a gentle tone. Shion was, then, very happy. It had meant something to Shion, as well.

"Of course that meant something to me, Nezumi. And how about instead of me giving you a ride home, you can stay over at my place for the night~?" Shion answered as Nezumi removed his hands from the other's face and instead, gently clasped his hand around Shion's.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan,"

.o.

A/N: Wow. Even I wasn't expecting for that to go so smoothly. Once again, Courtney, I hope you really fuckin' like this. And to everyone else, thank you for reading~!


End file.
